The Thought that Counted
by whirlwinds of watercolours
Summary: Neville did not think much of the Christmas present Luna gave him, but after all, it was the thought that counted.


**Title: The Thought that Counted**

**Summary: Neville did not think much of the Christmas present Luna gave him, but after all, it was the thought that counted.**

**Author: Memento Vivere**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 912**

**Written for: Fanfiction Tournaments, Round 2; Holiday Season Challenge; Guilty Pleasure Fic Exchange II; Christmas Boot Camp.**

**A/N: This mainly serves as a fic for my beta _Emma Quinn_, because she's been begging me to write Nuna for a while. Being a combiner of challenges/competitions, this is also for _Eighteen Inches_ for the Guilty Pleasure Fic Exchange II. I'm terribly sorry about how late this is, but I do hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to my beta _VenusInHerHair_!**

* * *

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Neville smiled brightly at the leader of Dumbledore's Army as he and the other students filed out of the Room of Requirement after an intense Defence practice, leaving Harry behind to tidy up the messy room littered with pillows and cushions.

Harry grinned back – albeit a little tiredly, Neville noted – before giving him a half-hearted wave. "See you after Christmas, Neville!"

"That was a good session, wasn't it?" a dreamy, faraway voice asked from behind him as the door to the Room of Requirement disappeared and he traced the steps of the route to the Gryffindor Common Room. Neville turned, finding himself face to face with Luna Lovegood, a fourth year Ravenclaw.

"Oh… Hi, Luna. I… I think it was rather productive," Neville replied, his face breaking out into a smile upon seeing her and thinking back to their practice that day. They had been practicing the Impediment Jinx and the Stunning Spell with their partners and to his immense delight, Neville had managed to freeze _Harry Potter _of all people three times in a row and Stunned Padma Patil. True, he had been initially aiming for Dean Thomas, but he still felt proud of his accomplishments.

"I think it'd be rather fun to start on Patronuses," Luna mused to herself thoughtfully as they fell into step. Neville was not sure whether he was walking to the Gryffindor or Ravenclaw Common Room now; he was just following Luna. "They're so beautiful. Have you ever wondered what your Patronus will be?"

"Umm… no," he admitted, blushing slightly. The topic of Patronuses was a frequent subject of talk among Dumbledore's Army members. Truth be told, Neville was rather nervous about producing Patronuses. Harry had announced during the meeting that they would start on them as soon as they got back from the Christmas break. What if he was the only one among all the members who could not produce a Patronus – not even an incorporeal one? His stock of happy memories was practically non-existent. Was Harry insane? Most of the members were around fourteen to seventeen years old – even most adults much older and more experienced than them had trouble producing a corporeal Patronus.

Although Neville was very sure he himself could not produce one, he had faith in Harry's abilities that he could teach the rest of the class successfully. Harry was one of the best Defence students around; if he was not already pursuing an Auror career, he would surely make an excellent Defence teacher.

"Don't worry, Neville, I'm sure you'll do just fine," Luna comforted, seemingly guessing his thoughts. Neville tried to smile at her attempt, but it came out as more of a grimace than a grin.

"I hope so," he sighed unhappily. Usually, he would be looking forward to their next meeting mere minutes after the current one ended, but he was dreading the next meeting when they would start on Patronuses now.

"You seem a little sad lately. Have the Nargles been stealing your things?" Luna asked, concerned, stopping in the middle of the corridor. Her pale brows were furrowed, and her bright grey eyes bore into his own dark ones intently.

"Nargles?" Neville repeated, stopping as well, confused. Nargles… he had heard that word somewhere before. But he just could not remember _when _he had heard it…

"Nargles. They're mischievous little thieves that infest mistletoe," Luna explained, pointing to a branch of mistletoe above their heads, one of the many decorating the castle at this time of the year.

Neville immediately ducked away from the mistletoe on instinct. He generally avoided mistletoe, since it was a popular tradition to kiss under that plant during the Christmas season. No one would want to kiss _him_, at any rate.

"Good thinking," Luna remarked, peering at the plant carefully before stepping far out of reach and resuming the walk as if nothing had happened. "There are probably lots of Nargles in this school right now; that's probably why everyone seems so upset nowadays. It has nothing to do with Umbridge's presence."

Neville found Luna to be a little odd with all her strange theories and beliefs of non-existent magical creatures, but he did not say anything about it. He rather liked Luna; she never judged anyone and she believed Harry was right about V-V… You-Know-Who being back as well.

"Here," Luna continued, reaching around the back of her neck to unclasp her queer necklace made out of Butterbeer corks. "Have this. It wards off the Nargles." She pushed the necklace into Neville's hand.

Staring dumbfounded at the necklace in his hand for a moment, Neville looked up at Luna and shook his head. "No, Luna. This belongs to you," he protested, trying to give back the Butterbeer cork necklace.

Luna stepped away from him, smiling brightly. "Don't worry, Neville. I have plenty of those at home. Think of it as an early Christmas present from me. I wish you a good holiday!" she called, skipping down the corridor in the direction of the Ravenclaw Common Room before Neville could utter another word.

Neville turned, realising he was already standing before the portrait of the Fat Lady. Mumbling the password, he shoved the Butterbeer cork necklace into his pocket. He probably would not wear it – since he was fairly certain Nargles were non-existent – but he still felt that it was nice of Luna to give him a Christmas gift.

After all, it was the thought that counted.


End file.
